la desicion del corazon
by Tamao Kazami
Summary: solo dire Alice esta confundida ahora mas que nunca se refugiara en los consejos de su mejor amiga eligira a la persona correcta o no escuchara a su corazon pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Los peleadores se encontraban en el café de Runo, Dan devoraba todo (N.A aunque no fuera comida ¬¬ ) Runo obvio le gritaba Marucho jugaba con su computadora Julie se maquillaba Shun no hacia nada Alice estaba perdida en sus pensamientos la razón lo q horas antes había ocurrido con ciertos ojiazul y ojimel

-Alice p.d.b-

Yo caminaba tranquilamente por las calles había visto a Klaus el se me acercó yo me puse algo nerviosa ya que estada muy cerca

-Alice –me dijo en un tono que me erizo la piel

-que pasa Klaus –dije ingenuamente

-hay algo que quiero decirte _me dijo con ese maldito tono

-qui...i...eres ser mi mi novia-dijo con dificultad

-a ah Klaus yo -intente decir pero fui interrumpida por el

-no te preocupes dime mañana –dijo para luego besar mi mano e irse

Yo continué mi camino hasta que por accidente choque con Shun

-OH Shun disculparme no te vi estaba distraída –me disculpe

-no no importa- me dijo dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-gracias Sun – dije un poco ruborizada

-a Alice yo- balbuceaba Shun

-que pasa Sun – pregunte aun ruborizada ya que aun no me soltaba la mano

-yo debo decirte algo muy importante-me dijo intentando ocultar su rubor (solo lo intento)

-que pasa – volví a preguntar

Debo decirte que te, te –tartamudeaba el Shun- amo-dijo esto ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que apenas lo escuche

-que- dije en estado de shokc

Que te- intento repetir

-si eso lo Esch che lo que intento decir es que a que se debe tu declaración tan inesperada – dije aun sorprendida

-Pues no lo se solo que yo no podía con este secreto – me dijo aun ruborisado

-pues Shun yo no te puedo responder no hoy- dije mirando el piso

-Ho yo entiendo – me dijo desanimado

-ha te parece si te digo mañana- le dije sonriendo

-si -dijo cortante y se fue corriendo

Sentía que lo había decepcionado de alguna manera jamás lo habría esperado talvez de Klaus pero de Shun Kazami eso si no lo esperaba y menos el mismo día que klaus

- (nadie p.d.v) -

Pasaron tres horas (N:A aparte de las 3 horas que ya señale)

Alice subió a descansar ya que para ella había sido el día mas largo de su vida…

Como podía elegir entre un ninja misterioso o un caballero en definitiva el destino le había tendido una trampa o algo así por que de otra manera era imposible que eso ocurriera

-alice –dijo Runo entrando a la habitación – vaya si que tuviste un día duro – dijo al encontrar a su amiga ya dormida

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

- Vaya tuviste un día duro- dijo Runo

Al otro día

-hola – dijo dan entrando al restaurante con los demás

-hola chicos –saludo runo

-y Alice?- pregunto Marucho

-pues debe seguir dormida – dijo algo preocupada

-te ves preocupada que tienes – le dijo Dan a su novia (n.a por si no lo dije en este fic Dan y Runo son novios)

-no lo se Alice se porto algo rara ayer- dijo Runo

-si ahora que lo dices estuvo mas callada de lo normal- dijo juli pensativa

- saben que me voy – dijo shun

-a donde vas – pregunto dan (n.a que aun no suelta a runo)

- al parque ¬¬ -le dijo aun mas serio de lo normal

Pasaron media hora mas cuestionando el comportamiento de alice y al de Shun antes de que esta bajara al restaurante

-hola -dijo algo in diferente

-te sientes bien- le pregunto Marucho preocupado

-si- dijo aun indiferente

-Alice puedes ayudarme en la cocina – le dijo Runo

Alice y runo se fueron a la cocina porque Runo quería hablar con ella

-que pasa contigo- le dijo Runo de manera seria

-ah nada- dijo recordando lo que había ocurrido un día antes

-Hm. A mi no me engañas – le dijo arrinconándola contra la pared (n.a je je Runo es algo agresiva n_nU)

-esta bien te contare- dijo con un suspiro

Alice le contó todo a Runo quien estaba que no podía creer que Shun se le hubiese declarado el mismo día que Klaus

-ah ah Aliice yo no se que decirte- tartamudeo Runo

-por favor ayúdame – suplico Alice

-pues no lo se casi no conozco a Klaus y Shun pues no se Dan es quien lo conoce mejor así que - dijo Runo

-estoy en un problema- dijo Alice

-bueno y que te dice tu corazón – pregunto Runo

-que- pregunto confundida Alice

-si has estado escuchando a tu cabeza todo este tiempo pero tu corazón que- dijo Runo

-pues ha yo no, no había pensado eso- dijo cabizbaja

-y entonces?-cuestiono Runo

-pues Klaus es un caballero pero el no me convence pienso que solo soy su capricho

-y… Shun que con el – pregunto Intrigada

-pues el es…

Ja ja hasta aquí dejo el cap el próximo será donde Alice elija si quieren saber que piensa Alice de shun no se pierdan el próximo cap


	3. Chapter 3

SIP continúo con el fic

-y… Shun que con el-cuestiono Runo

-Shun el es … pues mi mejor amigo con el me siento protegida, cada vez que lo veo a los ojos me dan la impresión deque jamás estaré sola mientras este con el

-o.o alise dime de que tienes dudas – volvió a cuestionar Runo a su amiga

-(suspiro) supongo que... –decía alice

-que, que –le decia runo ya algo desesperada (N.A ja ja creo que Runo es muy histerica)

-que a quien realmente amo es a Shun – dijo Alice mas para elle que para Runo

-entonces que haces aquí tirada- le regaño Runo a la pelirroja

-si pero me podrías decir donde esta Shun- dijo Alice (n.a creo que esta algo despistada)

-ahhh pues no se porque no le preguntas a dan-dijo Runo

Alice salio corriendo hacía donde estaba Dan

-Dan donde esta Shun – dijo alice muy decidida

-ah en el parque – dijo Dan extrañado por la pregunta

-gracias – dijo Alice y se fue corriendo

-que pasa? – pregunto Dan

-digamos que ella y Shun tienen una platica pendiente- dijo Runo saliendo de la cocina

Alice salio corriendo al parque donde shun se encontraba parado bajo un árbol

-Shun – grito Alice

(Shun p.d.v)

_shun – escuche gritar así que gire para ver de que se trataba pero fui derribado por nada mas y nada menos que Alice

-Alice que, que haces aquí- dije sorprendido pero lo único que obtuve por respuesta fue un beso por parte suya

-si si quiero ser tu novia – fue lo único que ella dijo

-en… enserio- dije algo confundido

-si-me dijo con ternura

Después de pasar un rato besándonos me levante y la ayude a levantarse nos finimos al café pero antes de llegar nos encontramos con Klaus , Alice me soltó la mano y le dijo

-Klaus yo- trataba de decir aunque no entendía porque debía darle explicaciones a ese tipo (n.a uuuuuuuu alguien esta celoso)

-tranquila no tienes que explicar nada- dijo en un tono tranquilo pero triste

Klaus camino asía mi y dijo-cuídala bien Kazami

-no te preocupes lo haré- dijo con mi tono de siempre

(Nadie p.d.v)

Shun tomo la mano de su novia y caminaron al café donde todos los miraban por la ventana con la boca abierta …

Aquí esta la continuación para que algunas personas no traten de matarme espero les haya gustado pronto publicare otro fic n_n sayonara


End file.
